


Either You're A Hero Or Villain

by EasyBreezy (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Batman AU, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Imagine just being in love with a villian, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, allura is poison ivy, college kids, hunk is batwing, keith is catwoman?!, lance is harley quinn, lance likes shiro??? Idk, pidge is batgirl, shiro is nightwing, shiro still likes keith, they all dont know that they are either heroes or villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EasyBreezy
Summary: "I'm sorry," Keith purred as he checked his sharp claws, "I don't work with heroes. You can find out who planted the bombs yourself.""Please!" Shiro begged, "I can make you a better person while we look for who planted the bombs!""You think you can do that?""I believe and know I can."************If you think your soulmate is not a hero, then you are wrong. Shiro and Keith are hiding a secret that they can't even tell each other. They think their friends are normal, but they really aren't.Worst of all, what if you have to fight someone you love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got inspired by "The Lego Batman Movie" XD fml. 
> 
> Enjoy it. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got inspired by "The Lego Batman Movie" XD fml.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

"Can you stop studying and spend time with me, sweetheart?" Shiro said as he hugged Keith from behind. "No," Keith replied as he turned the page from the book he was reading. "Please!" Shiro begged. He gave Keith a kiss on his neck. Keith smiled. "Fine!" he agreed. He closed his book and hugged Shiro.

Shiro carried Keith and Keith squealed. Shiro put Keith in their bed and cuddled with him. They have been together for a long time. For about 2 years. Shiro loved Keith so much. "You should cut off that mullet," Shiro whispered. Keith rolled his eyes. "Do you want to sleep or..." Shiro asked. Keith playfully slapped Shiro. "Are you really  _that_ thirsty?" Keith asked, smirking. Shiro kissed Keith in his soft lips.

                   ************

Shiro punched the last robber. The robber hit against the ground. Shiro smiled, grabbing his escrema sticks from the ground. "Don't mess with Nightwing," Shiro said, "Or you'll be screwed." He looked at the time. "Shit." he muttered. It was 5:00, which means he should go back to the college. He ran to the college.

Shiro went to his room and Keith wasn't there. Like always. Shiro texted Keith, and their conversation went nice. 

Shiro went to the bed and lied down. He should go to sleep.

For at least an hour or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's boring XD i'll try to make it exciting! :3


End file.
